The New Generation
by GravityNeko
Summary: Ben, Jysella, and Valin go on a mission to Ryloth to investigate some Abeloth-like activity.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a test run...**

**Other Notes: Jade Flight, named after…you guessed it…Mara Jade Skywalker. Jade Flight will later be headed by Mara's son himself in the future.**

**Jade Flight is my own creation.**

**.**

_**Jedi Base, Shedu Maad**_

Ben Skywalker sat in the hanger, watching Valin Horn work on a nearby StealthX position in the hanger of Shedu Maad base. Valin's sister Jysella was having a brief lunch before they went out on their assigned mission.

"You know, 'Sella, I could use a little help…" Valin said in an exasperated tone.

"You seem to be doing fine by me." Jysella retorted.

Ben simply rolled his eyes.

Nearby Whistler and Artoo were carrying on a lively conversation. Whistler stopped to make what sounded like a raspberry at Jysella. The young woman ignored the droid and the R2 unit turned back to converse with his fellow astromech.

"Can't believe your dad's actually gonna let you take Artoo." Valin commented, climbing down from his position.

"Why not? I'm trustworthy. Plus it's not like he needs him at the moment." He shot the droid a slight smile. "Artoo's the best astro-droid around." Ben got up and walked over and patted the little droid's dome. "Best nav-buddy too. Dad wouldn't send me out without giving me the best."

"Spoiled." Jysella muttered.

"Funny. Dad says the same thing."

"Kid...You gotta think big if you're gonna play in the big leagues." Valin announced.

"Does confidence count?" Ben grinned.

"Not if you really mean cockiness…"

"I'm a good pilot." Ben asserted. "That's all you need to worry about."

"When you clock more hours in flight than that mouth of yours does, _then _I'll be satisfied.

"You know I'm good for it, Valin. I don't believe there's a Skywalker alive who wasn't an ace fighter pilot."

"We'll see, Rookie."

Jysella finished up her meal and tossed her sandwich wrapper in the trash. "Will both of you stop running your mouths? Let's get a move on." She slurped the rest of her juice from its pouch then tossed it in after the wrapper.

She then began to slip her gloves on and started over to her StealthX. Her own astromech was already situated in its pod and she began to climb up into the fighter.

A tech unhooked a hose from Ben's own fighter and said, "She's fueled up, Sir."

"Great..." Ben rubbed his hands together then started toward it.

Artoo was already on his way to be lifted up and situated in its pod. He and the two other R2 units carried on a conversation as the final preparations were made. When Artoo was locked into place he swiveled his optical lens to meet Ben. He whistled inquisitively.

"Yes, Artoo," He murmured. "We're both going to be fine. Don't let Valin worry you."

He tootled another question.

"Of course I'm not going to let you get obliterated. What kind of question is that? If I let anything happen to you; Dad would have my hide."

Valin smirked. "Sometimes I think Master Skywalker cares for that little droid more than you."

Ben scowled. "What kind of crack is that?! Of course my dad loves me."

"Calm down, Ace." Jysella chided. "Valin's just trying to ruffle your feathers—doin' a good job at it too." She shot her brother a scathing look.

"He lives for that…" Ben agreed, strapping himself in. He slipped on his flight helmet on and twisted around slightly. "Y'all ready back there, Artoo?"

The droid whistled an affirmative.

"All right…" He clicked his comm.. "Jade One..Jade Two…y'all ready?"

"Jade One, ready." Jysella intoned.

"Jade Two, all green."

Ben grinned. "Jade Three, ready to jet."

Jysella rolled her eyes while Valin groaned.

Jysella clicked her comm, hailing the tower. "Jade Flight preparing for launch, Tower."

"Jade Flight, you are cleared. May the Force be with you."

"May it be with us all." Jysella responded with a slight smile. "Let's go, Boys." She called out, clicking back over to the StealthX frequency.

The three fighters lifted off the hanger floor and angled to the widening maw that was the hanger bay door. The small flight unit headed for space with Jysella in the lead and Valin and Ben on her wings.

Once they made orbit, Ben clicked onto the comm.. "Now, why are we going to look for Abeloth voluntarily?" He asked. "I've had enough of her to fill ten lifetimes."

"We're not going to look for her. We're going to investigate strange occurrences on the planet of Ryloth."

"Sounds like we're walking into the jaws of Death to me."

Jysella bristled. "Cut the chatter, Jade Three, or you can haul your carcass back to the base."

"No thanks…I can do my job just fine."

"Then zip your lips."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Now, are we ready to make the jump or does anyone else have any commentary to add?"

Valin said, "I'm good."

Nothing more being said, they made the jump to lightspeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, since someone else seemed really interested in me furthering this story. I almost forgot about it lol**

**I think I need a system.**

**Okay, here's the system…tell me what story you guys are interested in seeing updated. I think that will help**

**.**

The Jade Flight exited hyperspace over the planet of Ryloth, home to the Twi'leks.

"All right," Jysella spoke. "Does everyone know the plan?"

"Jedi intercession among the Twi'leks to investigate a mysterious occurrence which could be related to Abeloth." Ben recited.

"Correct."

"Show off." Valin muttered.

"Hey, don't take it out on me 'cause my brain talent is above yours."

"Is that a way to say I'm stupid?"

"Naw, didn't say that."

Valin seemed to mull this over.

"Cut the chatter you two. The spaceport is given us clearance. We're going planetside in three."

Ben responded, "Copy that."

Valin flashed Ben a smirk through his canopy and made a thumbs-down motion. The younger Jedi simply arched his brow and mouthed, _I'm so scared._

"Valin." Jysella sounded annoyed.

"Right, right…Planetside."

The StealthX dipped their wings as the Jedi brought them around, heading for Ryloth's atmosphere. Jade Flight made their way to the designated platform, cycling through shut down sequences before disengaging themselves from their restraints and other piloting encumbrances. Ben, Valin, and Jysella climbed out of their starfighters.

Valin took a look around. "What now?"

"We get going to our rendezvous point." Jysella answered, taking out a small datapad.

"Good call...but can we first get something to eat." He held his stomach. "I'm starving."

Jysella gave him an admonishing look. "Should have thought of that before, Jedi Skywalker."

He lifted his chin. "I would be hungry regardless. I'm a growing boy."

R2 whistled shrilly.

"Oh, sorry, Artoo." Ben extended his hand and concentrated. The droid detached from the pod and floated gently down, settling beside Ben.

He turned to face his comarades.

"What!?" Ben eyed them.

"Let's hope you handle this mission better than you do that droid."

"I wouldn't have forgotten him."

Valin wrinkled his brow. "I don't know about bringing him…if things get serious, he'll slow us down."

Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me that never stopped Dad from taking him with him."

"Yeah, but Master Skywalker is more experienced than us…like by several decades."

Ben shrugged. "Well, sure, if I had Dad's years of experience, it wouldn't be a problem."

"I can only hope at his age you will." Jysella commented as they made their way over to the turbo lift.

"I will." He assured her.

Another shrill whistle.

"No, Whistler," Valin said with a shake of his head. "You stay here."

The three Jedi (and Artoo) took the turbolift down to the ground floor. They stepped out into a crowded thoroughfare.

"Where to?" Ben asked.

"The Ryuzan Inn...It's only a few doors down from the residence we need to reach."

"We're staying there?"

"It's our check in point."

"Oh."

"Hopefully," Valin said. "This won't take long. I never got to see her ugly mug, but I'm not thrilled to encounter Abeloth."

"Trust me, I'm not exactly ecstatic."

"It's not even certain we will." She stepped off the turbolift. "We're here.." She made her way through throngs of Twi'leks. "…to investigate a "rumor". Whether there is validity to the rumor will be our job to find out."

"Right, right…" Ben casually made his way through the crowd. "Blast, it's hot here..No wonder the females wear skimpy outfits."

"Skywalker..."

Ben groaned. Not his last name.

"This isn't a pleasure tour. Stay away from those females."

"Where do you get that anyway?" Valin inquired.

Ben shrugged. "Some say from my dad. But that's just speculation." He causally glanced at the passer-bys. Several were human, a few Twi'leks. The females Ben did see he guessed were pretty attractive. One made eye contact with him and he quickly diverted—but not before flashing her a smile.

"As far as I know," He continued. "The only females my dad ever dated in the past were human. Never heard of any aliens. Though…" He paused.

"Yeah?" Valin turned his head.

"There was that time he was assaulted by these two female Ishi-Tib."

Jysella looked at him this time. "When was this?"

"Supposedly during the Killik Crisis." He rubbed his nose, turning to make sure the R2 unit was following them. "I think I remember it a bit…but it could be something Mom had told me."

Valin asked, "So, what do you think you remember?"

"I remember…these two Ishi-Tib…and Dad looked…surprised." He grinned slightly. "I don't think he liked that they were that close to him. As I understand it, he used some sort of Force suggestion—kind of like pheromone...only you know, influencing feelings through the Force. It seems he was trying to get the Ishi-Tib to be cooperative so he Force-fed them–pun intended—feelings of good-will and stuff. Let's say he over-estimated a female Ishi-Tib's natural drive.

"According to Mom, they were all over him—they were trying to get him…" He made a face.

"Get him to what?" Jysella asked.

"I'd rather not say."

"You can't stop there." Valin frowned.

He flashed them a look of annoyance.

"Go on, Ben. Say it."

He sighed. "Fine…They were trying to get him out of his flight suit…Happy?"

A smirk twitched at Jysella's lips.

"It's not funny, 'Sella, that's my dad."

"I would have paid 100 creds to see that one." Valin grinned.

"I did see it….I'd rather not today."

"How come you remember the Killik Crisis and not anything more about that…incident?"

"Mom covered my eyes." He shrugged. "I guess, she didn't want my innocence corrupted….little did she know that years later, Jacen would pretty much take that and shred it to hell."

He saw Valin and Jysella wince out of the corner of his eye.

"It's okay, guys…It's behind me. I forgive Jacen."

"You do?" Valin looked at him.

"Yeah. Doesn't do any good to carry my hatred."

"Good point." Jysella said.

Valin burst out in a wide grin. "No, but I bet having some chickie hanging off of you doesn't hurt." He quipped. "So, in an attempt to escape the wound Jacen left in your heart, you took refuge in the arms of a willing young female." His voice took on a dramatic tone.

Ben made a face. "Geez, make me sound like a fracking pervert why don't you?"

Jysella stopped at a crossroads. "Look, all things aside, including Ben's predilection for Twi'lek's, we really need to focus on where we're going."

"Those are all unsubstantiated." He asserted stubbornly.

"Ahem! I said, "all things aside"."

Ben and Valin looked to her.

"Ah, I have your attention. Good. Because I doubt very much, Master Skywalker gives two creds what your preferences are." Jysella took a look at her datapad. "We need to go left down this narrow street." She put it away and turned, skillfully avoiding a speeder which approached.

"Oh, joy...I like dark narrow alleyways." Ben said snarkily.

She rolled her eyes.

Valin grabbed Ben by the scruff of his tunic. "C'mon, Rookie. 'Sella's patience only goes so far."

"And so does your compassion apparently."

Jysella sighed. "Morons…why do I even bother?"

**.**

**A/N: All right…Thanks for reading…Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, here it is folks! I hope you enjoy it! **

**.**

It took them approximately three standard minutes to reach the Inn. Jysella, Valin, and Ben entered. Jysella took the lead per the norm. She walked up to the counter and cleared her throat to get the attention of a muscled Twi'lek male. He had red skin, head tails lying down on his back.

"Can I help you?" He asked in Twi'leki.

"We're here to check in. The names Halclyon." She responded in Basic.

The male gave what looked like a smirk. "Oh, yes…you." He gestured with his head. "I am Danbar Rune. Come." He then turned and hollered something in Twi'leki. A female came around the corner. He gestured wildly at her and she hurried over to watch the desk.

Jysella looked to Ben and Valin.

They nodded and began to follow her and Danbar into the backroom behind the counter. When the four were inside, he sealed the door.

"Now, Jedi…I will serve as your intermediary with the family." He stated. "You will follow my lead and push nothing beyond the bounds. We Twi'leks are a hospitable race, but even we do not tolerate overtness."

Jysella responded, "We understand. When can we meet the family?"

"Soon, I will take you there in due time."

"In due time?" Ben repeated. "What's that mean?"

Jysella made a slicing motion with her hand.

"The family is currently not available."

"But we had an appointment." Jysella argued.

"Which will have to wait." He looked at each of them in return. "Or are you Jedi too impatient do to that?"

"We'll wait." Valin said.

"Good…I was very close to a family whose son was discovered to carry the Force. I hope that he will not be changed."

"He won't." Ben interjected. "We Jedi respect traditions and other cultures. Our Order preaches tolerance of all living beings. If he became a Jedi, he would retain his values."

"That is good to hear. We have made accommodations for you until then."

"All right."

"Uh, do you know any good places to eat?" Ben asked. "I totally starved."

Valin sighed.

"Ben!"

Danbar flashed his teeth. "Certainly…we have excellent room delivered meals."

"Room service? Seriously?"

"It is modest but I think it will suit you. Have you ever eaten Rylothan food?"

"Nope."

"Well, then it shall be a treat."

He headed for the door, exiting the room. The Jedi followed, standing outside in the lobby once more.

"Rima."

The female Twi'lek lifted her head, responding in Twi'leki.

She was white skinned with sharp eyes as she gauged her male counterpart. She wore light paint on her lips. One lekku was curled in a pile on the counter.

"Take our guests to their rooms…tell the chef to cook three standard meals."

Rima arched a brow, smiling saucily. She made some passing comment and Danbar flashed his teeth in what appeared to be annoyance.

"Follow me..." She said in Basic.

They nodded and followed her up the stairs.

"So, you are Jedi?"

"We are." Valin confirmed.

Ben raised a brow. "How did you?"

"Your sword, Master Jedi." She gestured to the ligthsaber clipped to his belt.

"Knight."

"Pardon?"

"I'm a Knight. Not a Master."

A look of what look like may have been amusement rose to her face. "So, sorry."

Ben had a feeling she wasn't sorry at all.

Jysella shook her head at him.

Rima showed them their rooms, leaving the men to one room and Jysella a room to herself. They took a look about their prospective rooms and met back in the boy's room.

Jysella pulled out a chair at a nearby writing desk and sat down. "So, what do we do now?" She looked around her room. "Small…about the same size as mine."

"At least you don't have to share it." Ben responded taking a place on the end of the bed.

"Oh, quit you're bitching…I have to stay in here with you."

"You're not the best of company either. I prefer company of the more…feminine type."

"Not happening." Jysella wrinkled her nose.

Ben shrugged with a grin. "Worth a shot."

"You're a teenager with raging hormones…you're not stepping in my room unless it's for practical purposes."

"Why, 'Sella, you wound me." Ben took on a wide-eyed look. "I have no alternative motives, believe me."

"With that smarmy kind of charm you've taken on lately...I'm not so sure. I'm sure you've been taking lessons from Lando or your Uncle Han. Certainly, didn't get it from your father."

She saw her brother smirking, but ignored it.

"Your hormones aside, we're here to figure out what's going on."

"I am in total control. I want to find out what's going on as much as the next Jedi." Ben insisted. "I've been wondering if this girl is Force-sensitive. I mean, Abeloth seemed to draw a lot of power from them. So it would make sense for that to be the case."

Valin shook his head. "But Lt. Pagorski wasn't Force-sensitive."

"Yeah, but she didn't stay long in Pagorski's form." Jysella pointed out. "Proof enough that normal being's bodies don't sustain her."

"True enough."

"So, we're in agreement she could be Force-sensitive."

Jysella nodded. "Its possibility we should take into consideration."

"The question is how do we go about the matter when we get there?" Valin said.

"I suggest we go about learning about family history first. Carefully, of course. I don't suspect they'll like us being too intrusive." Ben suggested. "You know, get a feel for them."

Jysella commended, "Excellent suggestion."

Valin scratched his head. "I don't know. Wouldn't it help to be more direct? If they figure out we're feeling out for info they might turn hostile."

"So, we'll just have to be careful." She looked around, gauging Ben and her brother in turn.

A loud gurling noise interrupted her appraisal.

"Sorry," Ben apologized. "I told you I was hungry. Feels like my insides are being gnawed at—I hope that food comes soon."

There came a knock.

His eyes lit up.

"Get the door," Jysella commanded.

"With pleasure." Ben got up and opened the door.

Rima stood on the other side with a trey of dishes. "I take it you're all in here?"

"That's right..." He looked down at the food. "Looks good."

She gave him a curt smile. "May I?"

He stepped aside, "Go ahead."

She brushed past him, a tiny smirk that held a hint of condescension in it. "Thank you." The Twi'lek's tone held no sincerity. She walked gracefully to the table Jysella was seated nearby. It was obvious she didn't care for him, yet she continued to act in a manner as if she was intent on the opposite. Twi'lek females often used their grace as a tool of seduction. Ben wasn't falling for it one bit. The female was snobbish and spiteful. That alone he couldn't fathom why; he'd done nothing to her to deserve such treatment. He had half a mind to ask her, but his stomach voted against it for favor of making it full.

"Thanks." He said as affably as he could muster.

She didn't respond, but simply turned in place and smiled insincerely. She flipped one lekku over her shoulder and sashayed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"What's up with her?" Valin said.

"Heck, if I know." He responded. "She rubs be the wrong way." Ben made his way over to the table to examine the dishes. "Acts like she can't stand me."

Jysella said, "Ah, don't let it bother you. Can't expect everyone to like Jedi—and with what happened on Coruscant, can you blame them. I'm sure some of these folks had relatives living there. Maybe she has family that lives on Coruscant. The government hasn't been exactly quiet about the cause for all the destruction; namely us."

"If we hadn't intervened a lot more might have happen. This galaxy would have been ruled by the Sith—and _her_. They would have been worse off."Ben argued.

"Maybe so," Valin spoke up. "But things like that don't matter to beings in the long scheme of things…all they see is death and destruction. People become hurt. They look for someone to blame—and unfortunately, we just happened to be the lucky targets. The galaxy's sentiment of us wasn't that great thanks to Daala, and this fiasco with the Sith and Abeloth has only made it worse. "

"Then there's a good possibly we might meet that when we go to speak to the family." Ben surmised.

"Most likely." Valin agreed.

Jysella sighed. "Well, we can't do a thing about that now. Might as well meet it when we get there." She gestured toward the food. "Now, let's eat before this gets cold."

"You're right," Ben then picked up his share of dishes and made a spot for himself on the floor. He stirred what looked like to be soup and brought a spoonful up to his mouth. He blew it then swallowed some of it.

"Mmm...good" He said, licking his lips.

"Yeah, it's not bad." Jysella commented, digging into another dish.

Valin grinned. "Rylothan food has always been exceptional." He pulled apart a roll and dipped part of it in the soup. He took a bite. "I remembered right."

Jysella looked at her brother annoyed. "Valin, I don't want to see your food. How many times have I told you that over the years?"

Valin finished chewing."Happy?"

"Yes, thank you."

Ben sighed, and after having taken a few sips of his soup, he was now digging into the other dish. It was at times like these that he rethought the benefits of having a sibling. Oh, Jysella and Valin got along well enough, but to him it was hard enough being an only child. Ben wasn't selfish, but he just couldn't imagine having a sibling given the circumstances these days.

Though he highly suspected that it would be nice at times; but he was resigned to the fact that that was something that would never happen for him. He was the only child of his parents.

"…Skywalker…Planetary Control to Jedi Skywalker." Jysella's voice cut through his musings. "Are you with us or have you reached orbit?"

"Huh? What?"

"I think we lost him for a bit." Valin said.

Ben shook his head, ducking his head. "Sorry."

"Eh, no harm done… For now, let's keep our strength up. We can't afford to slip up because we're starved." She cast a look at them. "So watch what you say..that goes double for you, Ben."

"This again?"

"I mean it."

"Fine," He let sarcasm drip into his voice. "I'll be on my best behavior, Jedi Jysella." He placed a hand over his heart. "Skywalker honor."

**.**

**A/N: Well, I hope that was a bit more active and involved…some. Please review!**

**END**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

When they had finished their meal, the Jedi set about to reading the dossier they'd received on the situation.

Ben read, "Youngest daughter reported her father was acting strangely."

"Only daughter." Valin corrected.

"Right. Only."

"The daughter went to check on her father and found him prone on the ground." Jysella read on.

Valin scrolled through the datapad. "From there she tried to revive her father. She called in healers, and during the time between finding him and them arriving, her father awakened. The father, Ophali'srik was under for a good while before he woke up. The healers could not find anything wrong with him. It was said he recovered quickly after that though."

Jysella continued, "That night, while the daughter was looking after her father, it was said she let out a shrill scream. Ophali'srik went to see what had happened but the daughter reported that everything was fine and that dismissed it as exhaustion plaguing his mind. The two retired for the night. The girl thereafter, somewhere between the night and the morning went missing. It took several days to track her down, most of her family and nearby neighbors fearing the worst; bandits or wild beasts."

"The young female was found in a cave five days later, frightened out of her mind, looking severely emaciated." Valin tapped his 'pad. "A healer was called in to tend and look after the girl, and has been around ever since."

"And that's where we come in." Ben interjected. "It says they contacted the local authorities, and through special channels it made its way to the ears of the Jedi liaison.""And that's where we come in." Ben interjected. "It says they contacted the local authorities, and through special channels it made its way to the ears of the Jedi liaison."

"Right.

Ben tapped the 'pad against his knee. "You know what I don't get?"

"Hmmm?"

"If this girl is under constant care of this healer, why would the family not be in residence?"

Valin's eyebrows arched. "You have a point" He tugged at his ear in thought. "You think the inn-keeper lied?"

Ben shrugged. "It's a possibility."

"A possibility." Jysella agreed. "But let's not jump to conclusions."

"Right." The young Knight cocked his head. "So, what's the plan? Given what we know and what might be."

"The plan is," Jysella said. "We handle this situation with kid gloves. The last thing we need is to cause any strife between us and the people of this planet. We can't go boldly accusing the inn-keeper of lying anymore than we can question what the family may or may not be hiding."

"But there is a possibility." Valin reminded.

"Always. Again, let's exercise caution. We won't entirely dismiss our suspicions, but we won't act overtly on it either."

"Right, right." Ben tried to stifle a sudden yawn, but was unsuccessful.

"Hmmm." Jysella looked at him.

"What?" Ben said, eyes widening.

"I think what we all need is a nap. We'll discuss this further, when we're not so tired."

Valin nodded. "Good idea."

Ben nodded and got up. "Now, I'm going to strip. So, if you're not gone in five, four..." He grabbed the end of his tunic, making a motion to draw it over his head.

"I'm leaving." Jysella said with a shake of her head. "You ass."

The door shut firmly behind her.

"Can you not do that?" Valin sighed.

"Something wrong, Valin?"

"She's my sister." He reminded the younger man. "So, could you exercise restraint, Skywalker?"

Ben gave his friend a grin. "I was only kidding. Just messing with her."

Valin narrowed his eyes. "Yeah? Well if you keep doing that one of these days, someone might take you seriously."

Ben pulled his tunic back down, frowning, "Like whom?" He asked as he pulled off his boots and set them aside.

"My dad for one."

He snorted. "I doubt Master Horn is going to worry about me and Jysella. We're too far apart in age, and besides we're just friends...like brother and sister almost."

"Almost…but you're not."

Ben frowned. "You don't have to rub it in, Valin. I'm aware that I'm the only child. The closet thing I have to siblings is you, Jysella….and Allana."

"Sorry." Valin apologized.

He waved the older Knight. "It's all right. I'm just overly sensitive I guess. Ignore me. I'm just wound up real tight these days is all." Ben fell back on the bed, crossing his hands behind his head.

"You…want to talk about it?"

"Naw, that's all right."

Vain settled into his own bed, nodding.

"You know what, Horn…" Ben started softly.

Valin smiled slightly. "What, Skywalker?"

"I really do consider you and Jysella to be siblings. You're also the closet people I've got as friends—what with the circumstances of my birth; the time period I was born during."

"I know."

"I've never had very many friends my age, or near it." He took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is….thanks."

Valin shifted.

"Sorry," Be ducked his head. "I didn't meant to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't. I was just getting comfy."

"If you say so.." He said in sing-song voice.

"You know, someone should teach that disrespectful mouth a lesson. You really should treat your elders with much more respect."

"I will when I see one." Ben retorted.

Valin grabbed his pillow and hurled it at Ben's face. The other youth artfully ducked it.

"Is that the best you've got?"

"You're pushing it, Kid."

Ben scowled. "I'm no kid."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Jerk.." he muttered and flopped back down.

"Now, is that anyway to speak to your older brother?"

"It is if he's a total ass."

Valin raised a brow. "Does your father know you talk trash?"

Ben smirked. "It's not trash talk if I can back it up."

Valin snorted. "Whatever." He laid back down and rolled to his side, facing away from Ben. "Let's get some sleep while we still can."

"If that's the way you want it."

**.**

The two young Knights awoke to a banging on their door. "Rise and shine, boys!" Jysella hollered through the door. "It's time to greet the...evening. We're due at the domicile very soon."

"All right, all right." Ben groused, kicking off the covers he'd pulled over himself. "Turn off the pounding in my head already."

"That's not your head, that's Jysella."

"Really?" He groaned, rubbing it.

"Yes, really."

**Bang, bang, bang!**

"I can hear you in there! Move it!"

"Women.." They groaned.

**.**

Ben and Valin made their way downstairs, meeting Jysella in the lobby. She had chosen not to wait for them upstairs. She stood near the entrance with their guide looking very perturbed, tapping her foot.

"Took you long enough." She said. "You think there were two other girls on this trip." She held up a hand to hold off their protests. "No, I take it back, cause even Jedi women know when time is of the essence."

"We're here, Jysella. That's what matters." Valin countered.

"Late." Danbar Rune rumbled.

"And for that we apologize." Valin said, bowing his head.

Danbar nodded and gestured for them to follow him.

The three Jedi followed the inn-keeper down the street, stopping at a stone domicile.

"Here." Dunbar indicated and rang the bell.

A young female appeared at the door, she had green skin and looked cautiously out into the early evening. "Ah, Danbar." Her face lit up.

"Kaya. Is the master of the house in?"

"Yes, come." She opened the door wider.

Ben glanced sideways. "She doesn't look emaciated." He whispered.

Danbar turned his head. "This is Kaya; she is a relative."

"Sorry," Ben bowed his head. "I meant no disrespect."

"None taken." The Twi'lek girl replied. "I am only relieved you could be here."

Valin raised a brow at this.

"Kaya's elder brother was found to be Force-sensitive." He explained as they entered the home.

A switch tripped in Ben's head. "That was the male you said you knew."

"Yes."

"I am not Force-sensitive." Kaya informed, leading them into her relatives' living room. "But my brother was fortunate enough to be so."

"Fortunate is debatable." Danbar replied.

She looked at him and gave a beguiling smile. "Yes, well, I shall go fetch my uncle."

The three Jedi stood around with Danbar; unsure of whether to move or not.

"You don't like us, do you?" Ben said, breaking the silence.

"It is not a matter of liking or not."

"Then what is it?" He pressed.

Jysella shot him a look. _Drop it._ It said.

Ben sealed his mouth shut.

Jysella turned to Danbar. "I apologize for my colleague's line of questioning. We want to get to the bottom of this occurrence as much as you do. We must seek out every lead and every bit of information."

He nodded. "Understood." he slid a glance at Ben. "Though it would do well for your colleague to curb his tongue."

Ben locked gazes with the Twi'lek but eventually backed down. It wouldn't do the Jedi no good if he were to spark hostility between the Jedi and the locals. He was better than this. He was a Jedi Knight, and he'd almost allowed himself to be drawn into a meaningless confrontation. All of his own doing.

His handling of the situation would reflect poorly on his father-and Ben couldn't do that to him.

"I'm sorry; I mis-spoke. I just want to help-and I need all the information, any you can give me to do my job to the best my abilities." He repeated Jysella's words with slight variations, letting the tone shape them and putting emphasis on particular words.

"Ah, our Jedi guests have arrived." A voice announced.

He was a large blue -skinned Twi'lek male, his head-tail wrapped around his shoulder and neck like a scarf. He appeared to be fit with no sign of the whatever had ailed him.

He looked at them curiously.

"You have not offered hospitality?" The Twi'lek said to Kaya.

"Forgive me." Kaya bowed her head.

"Please," He gestured. "Be seated and be comfortable." He remained standing. "I am _Ophali'srilk_." He introduced himself. "I believe you are familiar with the situation."

Ben spoke in Twi'leki, hoping to impress his hosts and atone for his blunders. "Yes. Thank you for your hospitality and seeing us. I'm sure this couldn't be easy for you."

"Ah, you speak our language."

"We find it necessary." Jysella said next. "It's much easier this way. We can make due without a native translator or a protocol droid."

"Which are annoying anyway, so yes it's much better this way." Valin commented.

Ben knew the jab on protocol droids was aimed at C-3PO, his families' own personal protocol droid.

Ophali'srik gave a small grin. "Yes, they are..."

"Uptight." Valin offered.

"Yes, uptight."

Smiles all around.

"Now," Ophalis looked to each of his guests in turn. "Shall we get started?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here it is…the long awaited chapter to The New Generation (thinking about changing the names). Oh, and I don't think I made it clear, but the Twi'leks for this family are blue skinned.

.

Jysella Horn sat down and turned her eyes on him. "Now, Ophali'srik, sir…"

"You may use my Core name if it helps the conversation along."

"Ophalis then."

He nodded.

"First let me say that I will not be the sole person speaking; my colleagues will be asking you questions as well."

Of course."

Jysella nodded back, then looked down at her datapad as if studying it.

"Ophalis sir, we are aware of the events that took place, but I'd just like you to walk us through what happened exactly what happened that day."Jysella said this all in a very authoritative voice.

"Very well." He looked to his niece as she brought in refreshments. "It was twelve days ago….thank you, Kaya."He took the offered cup and sipped a bit before putting it down. "You may go…" He dismissed her. "Now, where was I? Oh yes…it was twelve days ago, I was working in our family shop, I was in the backroom, inventorying our merchandise when I suddenly felt…dazed. I guess I must've blacked out because that's where my memory gets muddled."

Valin leaned forward. "What's the next thing you do remember, Ophalis sir?"

"Being found by my daughter, I believe she was a bit hysterical; you see I'm quite healthy so it was a shock for her to find me on the ground. She insisted I see a healer I believe, as I said it was a bit hazy after that. Though she might have already called them and informed me later. I declined but she wouldn't be dissuaded; she said it was already done.

"She's always been a worrisome child….always fretting about me." He picked up his cup and took another drink. "I don't know how long I had been incapacitated….I was told I had been out for awhile. Una—my daughter—informs me she had been unable to wake me. Even the healers were perplexed, but in the end it was surmised to be exhaustion do to over-working myself. Everything seemed fine frankly. The next day…

Jysella lifted her hand to speak. "Pardon me, but we were told that you daughter screamed the previous night."

"She may have…but it might have been my own imagination." His lekku twitched. "She appeared to be fine."

"Thank you. Please continue."

"Very well. The next day, I entered my daughter's room to rouse her—she usually has no trouble getting up on her own and is already in the shop before I am. Of course, when I did not find her, I went to her room—it was empty. Of course I began to worry as anyone would. I had one of the local boys search for…I thought perhaps she had gone out to get some things at the market."

Ben asked, "It wasn't like your daughter to leave without telling you then?"

"No. She always informed me if she was going out; that's why I found it strange when I found her room empty."

"Uncle, if I may speak?" Kaya interrupted gently.

Ophali'srik turned to eye his niece. "Of course, speak."

She gave a little bow of her head. "It wasn't only Una's room. Her bed was still made; as if she hadn't slept in it at all. That's when we expected horrible had happened."

Ben spoke again: "I take it she never left at night without telling anyone either?"

"No." Ophali'srik said.

Ben as well as Jysella and Valin noted this information on their datapads.

Jysella lifted her head. "Allright," She said with finality. "Can you please continue, sir Ophalis."

"Of course," He cleared his throat. "We searched for her in the town but could not find her. When that proved fruitless, we began pushing our search to outside the city. However, it's unlike Una to venture outside of the city—she knows the dangers that lurk out there—so I assumed that she had been coerced into leaving."

"You believed she was under duress?" Valin surmised.

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea who would do that; someone who had perhaps a vendetta against you that you're unaware of?" He knew very well the girl could have been controlled entirely by Abeloth or whatever, but it was good to know details like this.

Danba'rrune interjected, "No one would dare do anything that would endanger Una."

"And why is that?" Ben asked.

"As you know, Jedi, Twi'leks are not violent by nature; we are a peaceful people. In fact, we are the ones who are oppressed more than ones doing the oppressing." He paused. "Though we do have an honorable culture and our warriors are proud; we war only out of necessity, but do not willing go seeking it. No Twi'lek would harm another here."

"We understand." Jysella said, locking eyes with Danba'rrune for a second.

"Could it have possibly been an outsider?" Ben inquired.

"An offworlder?" Ophali'srik spoke this time. "It's a possibility; but this city is a very tight knit one."

Danba'rrune added, "People look out for each other here; they would notice anything amiss."

Ben studied his datapad and made a note of this.

Jysella to Ben then said, "Please tell us about when you found her."

"After we couldn't find her within the city, as I said before, we searched outside of it. I had the search party seek out area Una was familiar with….that's when we found her in that cave. She was frightened and highly emaciated. I admit I feared the worst. We brought her promptly back here and had her looked over by a local physician. He…wasn't able to determine what had caused such rapid physical degeneration of course. We were at loss what to do…so we reached out off world to the Core…to Coruscant. I hoped someone there could help."

"If you had no indication what caused it, what made you think it had anything to do with anything the Jedi would be involved in?" Valin asked.

"We didn't." Danba'rrune answered. "But our local authority somehow reached the correct channels—and now you're here."

Ophali'srik nodded in agreement. "I have no doubt that this is something outside our comprehension; if it _is _Jedi-related, than I am grateful for your help."

"Well, given what you've told us so far," Jysella said. "I believe you've come to the right source."

"That's good to know." He looked around. "Well, it that all?"

"I believe so…." Valin tapped his datapad. "Would it be all possible to speak with you daughter? I mean, if her healer deems her fit."

"Una?" He tilted his head. "The last time I checked she was still sleeping; I'd rather her rest."

"We understand." Jysella bowed her head.

It was obvious to Ben that their meeting would be concluded. He frowned inwardly, a bit disappointed; all they had really done was confirm what they already knew—albeit more in depth. They had learned more, still…..They had yet to hear from the girl herself—if she could shed any light on the subject at all. Afterall, even a faint recollection was better than none. He looked at Jysella; he didn't like it, but he couldn't push. The last thing she needed was him undermining her again.

Ophali'srik stood."But you will know as soon as she wakes up."

Jysella stood as well; Valin and Ben followed her lead, bowing in time with her. "Thank you for taking the time to speak with us."

He nodded. "Danba will show you out Please excuse me."

They bowed their heads once more and followed Danba'rrune out of the dwelling. Ben shot Jysella a look, mouthing something. She raised her eyebrow at this a mouthed '_later'._

He frowned but remained silent.

**.**

**.**

The three Jedi entered the room.

"Well, that was enlightening," Ben muttered. "I just wish we had gotten to talk to the daughter.

"That's still going to happen, Ace; just later than sooner."

"You're right." He plopped down on the bed.

"And we learned things we didn't know before." Valin pointed out.

Ben nodded agreeably. "Ophali'srik certainly filled in a lot of holes that. It gives us plenty to look into plus plenty of questions we can ask the daughter. Trouble is…what to start with first?"

"We'll decide that in the morning." Jysella said, grabbing the door handle. "I don't know about you, but I'm bushed. I suggest we all get some sleep and come up with a game plan bright and early tomorrow morning."

Valin yawned widely, pulling off his boots. "I second that."

"Good night, boys." She said.

"Good night, 'Sella." They responded in unison.

**.**

**.**

The next morning, the three woke bright and early as planned. Instead of bothering their host for a meal, Ben, Jysella and Valin ate boxed lunches in their rooms and discussed what steps should be taken next in their investigation.

"I think we should first go around to the shops." Ben said. "See what the locals have to say…businesses seem to open pretty early around here."

Jysella nodded. "Agreed."

"Then maybe head to the cave where they found her." Valin added.

"Yeah." Jysella and Ben said in unison.

Ben took a bite out of his boxed lunch. "I think the big question is, where is Abeloth now? If it is Abeloth her at all-and its sounding a lot like it might be her. She obviously took over the daughter's body and the father's. Neither one seemed to be acceptable; she abandoned her hosts pretty quickly."

"Yes," Jysella nodded. "But we also know Abeloth isn't able to occupy a normal person for any amount of time; she can reside in them but the host body quickly deteriorates. It can't contain her form."

Ben pointed out. "But she usually withdraws before the person completely melts down."

Valin leaned back and nodded. "Of course. The host is not good to her if it becomes worthless."

"The fact is she eventually seeks out another body." Ben said. "So again the question is…where is she now and how do we go about finding her."

"If its her." Valin murmured. "But I agree, its sounding more and more like Abeloth's MO. Only strange thing is, why don't her hosts remember anything..usually the host has some bit conscious when they merge...not this time."

"New MO?" Ben offered.

They all contemplated this, Valin shrugging unable to give an answer.

"Regardless, of what it is..." Jysella said, "I'd like to prevent it from happening again. Two is enough; anymore and the citizens will be in a panic."

She knew they all agreed on this much.

"So where to now?" Ben asked, setting aside his meal.

"The market; and then we go check out the caves. If it is Abeloth, I don't want any of us alone." She looked around. "Agreed?"

"Sounds like a plan." Valin said, throwing away his box.

Ben gave a crooked grin. "I'm with you, Flight Leader."

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Whew, I know its been awhile since I updated this but here it is. That's what I get for taking on too many stories I suppose. This chapter was very challenging to write, I had to re-write several parts to make it good.

When last we left our trio, they were planning to head into town/market to do some preliminary investigation/interviewing before heading to the caves.

Let's go!

**.**

The three made their way on foot to the market; it was a decent five block walk and three blocks over. The market was one long row of uniform structures, many of the shops seeming to double as dwellings. It was early dawn, but there were already signs of the shopkeepers beginning to set up their wares. Awnings had been erected, doors propped open, products set up on tables outside the shop or in windows.

The roads were dusty and the streets bare; market goers were obviously still abed while their counterparts began their work day. The only beings present were, of course, them.

Jyesella scanned the area with a scrutinizing eye.

"All right. Looks like we're right on time." She looked around and watched as a human female moved out of the shop and placed a box of fruits under a brightly colored blue awning.

A human? That was odd. Her hosts never mentioned that there were humans living in the town. She supposed it wasn't really out of the ordinary; humans had migrated to other worlds before

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"Nothing." She dismissed.

There was no use making something out of nothing.

A dark gray-skinned Twi'lek male exited the very same shop and touched the female's arm gently.

Interspecies relationships were very uncommon. Though out of other interspecies relationships, Twi'leks were very close to humanoid so it wasn't all that strange as others might be.

She shrugged inwardly.

Jysella turned to Ben. "I want you to start with that couple. A human could have a different perspective. I'll question the mechanic down at the end, Valin, you check out that fabric store."

"Roger that." They said in unison.

"And be careful how you word your questions. We don't need to go offending these people."

"I think you worry too much, 'Sella."

"That's Jysella to you, and with you I worry as much as I have to—especially on this planet. Skywalkers tend to attract trouble."

Valin heaved a sigh. "'Sella, I think you need to give the kid a bit more credit than that. He is a Jedi Knight."

Ben took on an irked look at hearing 'the kid'.

"Point taken."

"Good, now can we continue? Before we become the main attraction."

"Right. You know your objective; get to it, troops."

Jysella then made her way carefully toward the garage where a Rodian was exiting his shop. Rodians usually resided within their own small sector.

"Everyone needs a mechanic." She murmured, approaching him. "Excuse me." She called out.

The Rodian, a bulky male, turned to face her. He began speaking in his native language. Luckily for all of them, the Jedi were indeed schooled in various languages so as to fulfill their missions to the best of their abilities.

_'And who are you?' _He asked.

Jysella switched over to Rodese_ "I'm Jysella Horn and I need to speak with you if you have the time."_

_"What's this about?" _He responded.

_"I'm investigating an incident. A Twi'lek female went missing a few weeks back. I'm here to find out in anyone knows anything." _

_ "Opahli'srik's girl?"_

_ "That's right. Did you notice anything that night….hear anything?"_

_"No, I was working on a speeder that night. It was very loud so I had my soundproof hatches down. The speeder belonged to some young offworlder girl—real rich types; crashed it good. She and a few of her companions were making too much eye contract with the males and less with the road."_

_ "And by males you mean.." _

The Rodian gave her a 'please' look.

_"What do you think?"_

It was a well-known fact that Twi'leks were a weakness to most human males. It was not highly known that human females had an interest in the males of Ryloth. There were a few though.

_"So you didn't hear anything?"_

_"I said I didn't."_

Rodians' ears were good, but not good enough to hear through soundproof walls.

_ "How about anything out of place? Did you go outside anytime that night?"_

He shook his head. Negative.

_"I was getting paid overtime to have the fancy speeder ready for the next morning. Made her pay big." _He gave what Jysella considered a smile. _"Next time she'll rethink where her eyes wander."_

**.**

The irony of the situation going over at the mechanic would have been lost on Ben. He stood face to face with the pair. He introduced himself before conducting the preliminary questioning.

The Twi'lek male—whose name was Lovor'edan— had stopped lugging crate of fruit to stop to talk to the red-haired youth. His companion…wife? He didn't quite know…was working on sorting and making the produce look appealing to the eye. She was brunette female, much smaller than the male He would go as far as to call her petite—much like his Aunt Leia.

She introduced herself as Leiyla. Leiyla Devoi.

Ben suppressed a snort of amusement. He turned his attention instead to his the male.

_"Ah yes…"_ _Lovor'edan_ murmured, his Twi'leki dialect thick. _"I recall that. It was a very big deal in the community." _He went to help the woman adjust the awning a bit more. _"It was shocking that such a thing could happen to one so young. The whole town was in frenzy with fear for a few days."_

"It was really awful. "Leiyla said, with a sorrowful nod. "That poor girl," Her words were tinged with a bit an accent that Ben couldn't place. "She wouldn't have hurt a soul…it's terrible that something like that should happen."

"You knew her well then?" He asked.

"She came around yes."

Her partner straightened a table cloth._"She often bought food from our shop. We even would have them over occasionally. She and her father."_

Leiyla inserted, "She's an only child," but didn't add much more. Ben suspected that the two of them were trying to restrict the information down to the essentials.

"Did either of you see her the night of the incident?"

_"So that's what this is about." _Lovor'edan said, furrowing his brow.

_"Yes, and anything you can tell me would be helpful."_

The woman looked at him with concerned eyes. "Is it that serious?"

"We're hoping it isn't as bad as it looks." Ben assured. "This is just a precaution."

Lovor'edan and Leiyla shared a look.

He then nodded, as if confirming something, and looked back at Ben. _"There was something." _Lovor'edan admitted. _"A noise; I remember thinking it had been a yowl from some animal. I had been sleeping so I thought I merely dreamed it up. Though thinking back, I realize no creature around could have made that sound."_

_ "What sound?"_

_ "The sound of a girl screaming."_

**_._**

The green-skinned Twi'lek female was stretching out a bolt of cloth when Valin entered the shop.

A chime went off overhead and she turned, smiling pleasantly upon see him. "Yes, what can I help you with?" She spoke accented Basic. It was a pleasant lilting voice. Another trait of the Twi'leks; they had a distinct, yet exotic way of speaking.

"Perhaps." Valin said, putting on his official Jedi-business voice. "My name is Valin Horn; I'm investigating the disappearance ofUna'srik."

"So that's what was going on down the lane." She said, her lekku twitching.

She was a mature female, easily above her teen years, but not quite elder. She was most likely in her 20s.

"Yes, we're interviewing townspeople and seeing if they know anything that might be pertinent to our investigation."

"About Una." She sighed. "Horrible…that such a thing could happen."

"So things like this don't happen often?"

"Of course not." She said vehemently. "I do not claim that Ryloth is without its faults, but no one would intentionally bring harm to another." So he'd heard.

"What are your thoughts on it?"

"On Una's disappearance and recovery?"

"Then you're aware she's back?"

"Yes, it's a small community." She bustled over to another shelf, arranging some silken fabrics.

Valin waited patiently. He didn't want it to seem like he was pressuring the woman so he let her decide the pace of the conversation.

When she was almost done with the shelf, she looked over her shoulder.

"I was visiting friends in Kala'uun, so I missed most of the initial search. I didn't know about it till I came home."

"Kala'uun." He repeated. "That's a ways off from here."

"Yes." She stopped working. "Nothing like this has ever happened before. We have heard about what happened on Coruscant though…not right away of course. We heard it through offworlder and traders several weeks after it. Some fear that whatever destroyed part of the city-planet, has somehow come to Ryloth. A dark entity…" She trailed off. "I do not know if this is true, but I have heard what happened to Una. They say she became deranged."

"And it couldn't have been some sort of fever?" He asked cautiously.

"No, disease that I know have has left any being on this planet in such a state. It's true that I was not there for the initial search, but I was there when they found her. I saw them bring her home, she looked like all the liquid had been drained from her body—she was ashen. She is a Rutian Twi'lek, a very rare breed, but her beautiful skin was stripped of its glorious blue color. Una was raving half the time; incoherent and clearly out of her mind." The female sounded distressed.

"You believe whatever happened on Coruscant has brought its tragedy here?" He tried to keep the skepticism out of his voice.

"I know I sound deranged, but the people of Ryloth are not so far removed to completely not know what's going on in the galaxy. She paused. "We heard of Jedi being driven mad…that a dark entity was supposedly the cause of it, and that the Jedi formerly known as Jacen Solo, was the cause of all the suffering even after his own demise."

"I'm sure the Jedi are doing their utmost best to keep the peace."

She shook her head. "I—with many—have come to a doubt the validity of the Jedi as the so-called order of this galaxy." She sighed heavily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must attend to my shop. If there are no further questions that is."

"Do you know any of the people that brought Ms. Una back to the city?"

"I do." She looked at him carefully.

"Is it possible for me to get the name? I ask strictly for the purpose of my investigation. I want to help find out what happened to Una'srik and put a stop to it."

She nodded. "Very well. Do you have a something to write on?"

"Better." Valin extracted out a recorder. "Speak into this. Name, as well as locations if you know them." He thumbed the device on.

The Twi'lek proceeded to give them the names of six members whom she was acquainted with.

"I'm afraid I don't know the rest." She apologized. "But those people might."

"Thank you." He said, putting the recorder away. "You've been of great help."

"You're quite welcome. Please don't hesitate to come by before you leave, I can give you a good discount on some silken fabrics. Prime for presenting to a female." She gave him a winsome smile. "Please ask for Mi'la."

"I will."

"One more thing." She stepped forward, locking her eyes on Valin's. "How is it that you're so sure, you'll be able to stop whatever this is?"

"Because I'm a Jedi, and that's my job." At her surprised look, he continued, "I know you feel like the Jedi have failed you, have failed this galaxy, have failed Una'srik, but I assure you my compatriots and are here to ensure that whatever did that, will _not _hurt another being."

She closed her eyes, sighing. "I hope you can keep that promise, Sir Knight."

**.**

**.**


End file.
